


Bellyrubs

by laikachi



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Crack, kink meme fill, this is so dumb im so sorry, this isn't porn be thankful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laikachi/pseuds/laikachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A de-anon from the kink meme.</p>
<p>Original prompt: <br/>April is kidnapped by Dogpound who was able to sniff her out. Cliche plot of 'I will use you to get the turtles to come here', leading April chained to a wall or tied up.</p>
<p>While chained up, she gets distracted by Dogpound's fur, and wonders if he's fluffy to touch. Long story short, April finds a way to pet Dogpound, and it turns out he has a thing for belly rubs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellyrubs

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably crack forgive meeee

“HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!” A sickeningly familiar laugh rang loudly in Aprils ear as she regained consciousness. Her head was pounding, and her vision blurry.  
‘Well that’s not good.’ April thought, self-diagnosing a concussion. She twisted her head, trying to discern her surroundings, but found it hard to move.   
Upon further investigation (finger and toe wiggling, to be exact) she found that her hands and feet had been tightly bound together.  
“You can’t escape, little girl.” April looked to where the voice was coming from, and groaned when the huge figure of Dogpound came into view.   
“Let me go!” April said weakly, wincing as her brain told her not to talk. Dogpound only smiled.  
“That’s not going to happen. Soon the turtles will be here to save you and that’s when I will finally end this!” He said, leaning in close to Aprils face. She could feel his hot, greasy breath on her face and she grimaced.  
April didn’t say anything in response to that. She knew the guys would save her, they always did. But there was no point in provoking Dogpound at this point. Plus, her head was spinning and she was very sure she had a concussion at this point. She sighed.  
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
It had been almost two hours of sitting in silence. Dogpound was getting bored and restless. Where were those dumb turtles? They always turned up when this girls life was in danger, so why were they choosing now to be slow about it?  
“Ugh.” Dogpound grunted, shifting his legs to get the pins and needles out. He looked over at April, and wondered why she was being so quiet. Usually there was some form of witty banter, or at least insults. Not that he was complaining, but this was mind numbing!   
“What’s with you being so quiet, gingersnap?” He said, a goading tone in his voice. He was trying to elicit some entertainment from the girl, but the response he got was not what he had been expecting.  
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
April’s head was swimming. When Dogpound spoke, she barely heard him. When he got up and walked over to her, she didn’t even blink. He spoke again and she smiled at him.  
“You look so ssssoft.” She said, slurring her s like she was drunk. Dogpound took a step back, not expecting that response. April was more focussed on his fur than anything else. She squirmed over onto her stomach, and squinted.  
“Can I touch it?”   
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
“What? No! No you can’t touch my fur!” Dogpound took another step back. Clearly the girl was trying to make him untie her, or put him off his guard. But he wasn’t falling for it this time.   
Growling, he grabbed the girls arm with his big paw and proceeded to drag her to a place he wouldn’t have to listen to her deception. That’s when he noticed the dried blood clotting up in her hair. Oh.  
Despite the grudge Dogpound had with the turtles, he didn’t actually have anything against the human girl they hung out with and felt a tinge of guilt at having injured her this badly.   
‘I guess that explains the fur thing…’ He thought.   
Suddenly, every muscle in Dogpounds body went stiff. The feeling of small hand rubbing soft circles on his belly sent shivers up his spine. The girl had twisted her body around and was now caressing his stomach with careful hands.  
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
April saw her opportunity when Dogpound grabbed her arm and she contorted herself in order to touch that soft, warm looking fur. She was right; it was soft and thick. A goofy smile took over her face.  
  
———————————————————————————————————————

“April! Are you okay?” Donnie yelled, running over to her.  
“Yeah! But where did the fuzzy doggy go?” She replied, her head lolling back as Donnie tried to hold her up in a sitting position.  
“…Fuzzy doggy?” Donnie took a minute to figure this one out. She couldn’t possibly be talking about Dogpound could she? He decided not to think about it too much.   
“You’re gonna be ok, April. You’ve got a concussion. Now can you tell me what happened? Who kidnapped you?” Concern flashed across his face as he realized how bad Aprils injury was.  
“Fuzzy soft dog.” Was all he got in response.  
Donnie’s brothers came and circled around him and April after sweeping the premises.  
“Nobody’s here. It’s just us.” Raph said, sheathing his sai.  
It was weird. They expected someone to jump out and attack them, but they’d only found April in the abandoned warehouse, no enemy in sight.  
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
Dogpound whimpered as Shredder let him have it, kicking across his lavish throne room.   
“You let her go without waiting for the turtles?” Shredders anger was palpable.  
“I… I had to. She found my weakness and exploited it. Master Shredder, it won’t happen again.” Dogpound bowed his head low to the ground, and remembered how soft those feminine hands had felt against his sensitive belly. He longed for that touch again, but only felt pain.


End file.
